the_beatles_collectorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha Omega
In 1972, Alpha Omega'''was first released in the US by Audio Tape, Inc. US release In 1972, '''Alpha Omega was released in the US by Audio Tape, Inc. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Side One *﻿1. Act Naturally *2. All I've Got to Do *3. All My Loving *4. And I Love Her *5. Baby's in Black *6. Yesterday *7. The Ballad of John and Yoko *8. Bangladesh Side Two *1. Can't Buy Me Love *2. Come Together *3. Day Tripper *4. Do You Want to Know a Secret *5. Eight Days a Week *6. Eleanor Rigby *7. Uncle Albert Side Three *1. I Should Have Known Better *2. It Won't Be Long *3. I Want to Hold Your Hand *4. Lady Madonna *5. Ticket to Ride *6. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds *7. Michelle *8. Mr. Moonlight Side Four *1. I Feel Fine *2. If I Fell *3. I'll Be Back *4. Hey Jude *5. I'm a Loser *6. I'm Happy Just to Dance With You *7. I Saw Her Standing There Side Five *1. Nowhere Man *2. Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da *3. Paperback Writer *4. Penny Lane *5. Help! *6. Roll Over Beethoven *7. She's a Woman shown on label *8. Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band Side Six *1. Get Back *2. Hello, Goodbye *3. Revoution 1 *4. Here Comes the Sun *5. I'll Follow the Sun *6. Imagine *7. Honey Don't Side Seven *1. We Can Work It Out *2. With a Little Help From My Friends *3. Yellow Submarine *4. Baby, You're a Rich Man *5. You Can't Do That *6. You've Got to Hide Your Love Away *7. Maybe I'm Amazed *8. A Hard Day's Night Side Eight *1. She Loves You *2. Something *3. Strawberry Fields Forever *4. Tell Me Why *5. The Long and Winding Road *6. Let It Be *7. Everybody's Trying to Be My Baby Notes *Bootleg *4 LPs Users who have this in their collection * US re-release In 1972, Alpha Omega was released in the US by Audio Tape, Inc. Cover blurb Unknown. Track listing Side One *﻿1. Act Naturally *2. All I've Got to Do *3. All My Loving *4. And I Love Her *5. Baby's In Black *6. Yesterday *7. The Ballad of John and Yoko *8. Bangladesh Side Two *1. Can't Buy Me Love *2. Come Together *3. Day Tripper *4. Do You Want to Know a Secret *5. Eight Days a Week *6. Eleanor Rigby *7. Uncle Albert Side Three *1. I Should Have Known Better *2. It Won't Be Long *3. I Want to Hold Your Hand *4. Lady Madonna *5. Ticket to Ride *6. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds *7. Michelle *8. Mr. Moonlight Side Four *1. I Feel Fine *2. If I Fell *3. I'll Be Back *4. Hey Jude *5. I'm a Loser *6. I'm Happy Just to Dance with You *7. I Saw Her Standing There Notes *Bootleg. *Shorter version of the 4 LP set, just dropping the last two LPs. Users who have this in their collection * Category:LPs Category:Bootleg LPs Category:Items released in US